Danny and Sam Story unedited
by Jaegermeister97
Summary: Danny and Sam were enjoying going to school together, but when Danny decides to ask Sam out, and hears the outburst from outside Sam's house, he leaves utterly heartbroken. Can the half ghost boy get Sam and still fight crime without getting Sam in troubl
1. Chapter 1

Danny X Sam fic (To be re-named later, un-edited)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, they belong to their rightful owners.

Warning: This story has no plotline. I'm writing randomly. By the way, if I feel like it, I'll change the rating to M and make a lemon. I never seen any, so why not make one, all though it'll suck, right? XD Remember, Un-edited. I also am making some song fics, but those will be edited over and over until posted. X3 lolz

~Sam's P.O.V. 1:25 p.m. November 7th~

"Why is it so hard to believe that me and Danny are not a couple?" Tucker frowns and goes back to his newest PDA. "Maybe because everytime you two talk you end up talking sweet to each other?" I frown, then resume gathering my books from my locker. Danny was off fighting the 'Box Ghost' again. Why can't that ghost just find himself someone else to torchure? "Hey guys, I'm back." I smile then turn to the approaching figure. "Stating the obvious." Danny smiles and walks over to Tucker, where they resume talking about Paulina and Starr. Ugh, total disgust. Those girls are so full of themselves. Danny notices me getting angry, and pats my shoulder, a friend gesture. "It's ok Sam, I still like you." I feel my cheeks warm up, so I turn the direction and hide my face in my locker. "Hey Fentoast, you got a lot of nerve talking about my girl." Did I fail to mention Paulina and Dash are dating? Well they are. If you must know. Gag! This is getting me angry, Dash's whole pick on Danny thing. He's my friend, and I should stick up for him right? But then again... Ugh. "Hey Dash, Why don't you just leave Danny alone? He clearly has done nothing to you, and so you should shut up." (a/n: This makes me think I write her too out of character. Sorry if you think so. But this is un-edited version.) Dash gives me a glare, and I laugh. So, weird of me to do this. I never do this. It's almost like I have no control. But then again, I do have some of those uncontrollable moments when I am with Danny. Danny is staring at me like 'What do you think you're doing?'. "Look her, Danny's little girlfriend is trying to defend him." Dash walks towards me, and both me and Danny shout one thing we've been saying for months. "_**We're not dating!**_"

~Later the same day, Normal P.O.V.~

Danny and Sam are seen walking with Tucker to Danny's house, because Sam certainly did not want to deal with her parents. Tucker was asked to come along by Danny so things wouldn't get even more awkward then they already were. "Sam, why did you do that? I know you didn't get hurt, but still." Sam gets slightly angry. "I'm so tired of seeing him bash at you Danny, You're my friend, and as a friend I don't want your physical being to be hurt!..." Danny is surprised to hear this, but smiles and replies with a voice like gold. "You know, I have a feeling you did that for another reason." Sam and Danny blush, and Tucker interupts with a stupid comment. "Danny, Sam, we should just probably hurry up and get to your house." (a/n: Why do they sound so out of character? Damn it! Sorry for the curse. I'm just so angry.) The trio finally arrive at Danny's house, just to see Jazz come out. "You know Danny, I had to clean the lab while you were gone, so you should thank me. Oh, by the way, Our parents went off for some weird vacation, and on short notice, so they left me in charge." Danny sighs and heads in, Sam and Tucker in pursuit. They walk upstairs and into Danny's room, or at least Sam tries. Jazz grabs her arm and pulls her in the living room. "Sam, do not try anything with Danny. Understood?" Sam nods before she gets what Jazz is saying, then her face goes pale. "God Jazz! I never even think about that subject!" (a/n: I've chosen rating M.) Jazz smiles and resumes doing random things around the house. "Good, Because if you were I would have to kill you." Sam chuckles and walks up to Danny's room, and the first thing Sam sees is Danny, with his shirt off. Of course he has no abs, but Sam still drooled over his chest. It was simply perfect, but Sam had no explanation as to why it was. "Uh, Sam?" Tucker interrupts. Sam shakes her head and walks out, so that Danny can finish changing. A few minutes later, Sam is called by Danny to come in, because he's finished changing. "Uh... Sorry for not knocking earlier, I just thought that you wouldn't do that..." Danny laughs and pats the bed next to him. Sam walks over awkwardly and sits. Tucker sits at the edge of the bed, and they talk continously until Sam is called by her parents over her black cell phone. "See you later guys, apparently my parents don't like that I haven't come home yet." Danny salutes her, and Tucker waves as she exits the room with her purple bag. Sam swore she heard Danny say something about her before she left. But what, and why would he talk about her?

~November 8th, 7:25 Normal P.O.V.~

Three people are seen walking to school, in warm things. Today was extra chilly, as the weather girl had predicted. "Darn, I never thought of it to be this chilly." Danny comments. "Yeah, well try wearing this hat, without a hood." Tucker replies, rubbing his gloved hands together and getting little warmth. Sam wasn't talking at all, in fact, she had trailed behind as if lost in thought. Danny and Tucker stop for a second, so that they can see what's up with her. "You know Sam, me and Danny are walking a lot faster than you, what's gotten into you?" Tucker tries. Sam doesn't reply. Danny tries. "Hey Sam, what's up?" Sam still doesn't reply. Danny waves his hands in front of her, and then shakes her. Sam finally exits her la la land, and smiles at the two boys. "I was just thinking of things. Um, maybe we should speed up a little bit, or else we'll be late." Sam starts jogging, and the two boys groan. "Come on, it's not that bad." Danny and Tucker eventually start jogging, but it's slow, very slow. They barely make it in time, book gathering as well. "Never tell me to jog again." Sam giggles, a new thing. "Did you just giggle?" Danny asks, confusion wrapped on his face. "No, did you just go ghost?" She whispers back. "Touche." Sam, Danny, and Tucker literally run to their class rooms, thanking the lord that they did not get caught by any teachers. They sit down in their assigned chairs, Since some immature people made it that way. A substitute walks in, and waves politely. "Hello there. I'm Mrs. Biyurd, I'll be your sub, since your teacher has caught something viral. Hopes he gets better soon. Today, he says that you are to finish your reports in the computer lab. You go ahead class, I must do some other things to prepare for us to come back. Sam, Danny, and Tucker stand up last, and walk out as the last of the group. Dash hadn't picked on Danny yet, and Danny wondered why exactly he hadn't. Sam quickly tugs on Danny's arm, and they dissapear into a deserted hallway. "Danny, my parents are telling me that they really don't like you, and for me to stay away from you. Now, I've been thinking, and sometimes my parents will go way out of their way to make sure I listen to them. Don't you think it's kind of odd that a substitute teacher would be here, when our normal teacher is? He was feeling fine yesterday." Sam was really paranoid about this. Danny noticed. "Is that why you stayed far behind, and started jogging randomly?" Sam nods, and Danny starts thinking it over. The teacher did look nice and healthy, and whether he liked it or not, the sub. did say she needed to arrange and do things before she was going to the computer room with the others. "Ok, I'll keep my eye on her, since I have her next period too. Um, you just, avoid me until then, ok?" Sam nods slowly, and turns around. She glances up at the figure, and sees its the teacher that was supposedly subbing them. "Ms. Manson, won't your parents be dissapointed to find you hanging with this Danny boy? Now go to the computer lab, and you too Mr. Fenton. Sit seperately." The teacher gave them a scowl, and escorted Sam. Sam did not like it one bit. She looks back at Danny, and sees the trademark symbol for 'Call me later.'. Sam nods, gives a thumbs up behind her back with her free arm, and asks for the teacher to let loose. Mrs. Biyurd does, but stays behind Sam, and in front of Danny. The day goes on stress fully, because Danny and Sam never did see each other past the first period.

~Sam's house 4:39 p.m. Normal P.O.V.~

"Sam you know better than to argue with us!" Sam gets mad. "You never liked Danny! Admit it! You can't stand the fact that he influences me to be the way I am! That's why you won't let me hang out with him! Listen to me, I will never wear anything you want me to! It was my decision to be this way, and it's my damn decision on whether or not I want to change!" Mrs. Manson gets this sad look plastered to her face. "Sam, it's not that we want you to change, it's you been changing even more over the month with that Danny boy. We love you honey, we just don't want you to end up married like Edward and Bella at a young age." Sam gags, and smiles at her parents, in a effort to not kill them. "Mom, I'm not like that. Besides, I haven't thought of that sort of thing yet. I just want to be friends with Danny, and nothing more. I'm not ready for a relationship with him, even if I did like him more." 'Regretting your feelings for love Sam?' A voice inside her head bites at her. 'I don't love Danny. We're just friends.' Sam replies with anger in her head. 'You're in denial. Step out of it, because you know Danny likes you back.' 'What if he doesn't? What if I don't?' 'Can't you see it? You're blind. Tucker, Jazz, your parents. They all see it. Why can't you?' Her conscious had a good point. "I don't love Danny, and I never will!" Sam blurts out loud, realizing how dumb she sounded to her parents, she excuses herself and runs to her room. Mr. Manson points out a figure outside the window, and Mrs. Manson gasps. Danny was outside, and now he was slowly retreating. But why did he go to their house, and why was he now retreating? Danny thinks one last time and to himself. 'What did I expect? A 'Yes Danny!'? I'm just stupid, stupid for ever thinking that she'd like me more than a friend.' Danny closes himself up, and slowly walks home. Alone and heartbroken.

Me: And this is the end of our little senario here. I think it could use a touch up. But as I have said, _**IT'S UN-EDITED**_. Any Dragon Ball Z, Danny Phantom, Sonic the hedgehog, or Inuyasha stories you want requested? I will feel pleased. X3 I want 100% Honesty. Please?

Xx Amara out xX


	2. CHAPTER TWO REJOICE

**A/N: Hey Guys, sorry this is late; bet you thought I was dead. Anyways, I am thinking of restarting the story just because I am already so undecided with it. That might be because it has no plots.**

**A/N2: This update will be a bit longer, because I feel bad about leaving you guys hanging so long. Sorry.**

**Enjoy, Review, and Criticism is welcome here.**

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

…

_**Tucker's POV**_

I hadn't seen Danny for a while after he filled me in. He had finally made the decision to ask Sam's parents if he could date her, but before he could Sam had shouted something hurtful. I had tried numerous amounts of times to call Danny, but all was in vein. He hadn't answered, and hadn't shown for school either. "Where do you think he is Tucker?" I just shake my head and sigh. "Sam, it's hard to tell. I can't even get a hold of him. I tried calling Jazz, but even she won't answer. Jack and Maddie won't crack either." Sam's face is plastered with worry. "He'll get around to us when he feels the need Sam. He probably has had tons of problems with his family, or loose ghosts around town." Sam takes the reassurance, and looks a small bit better. She nods at me, and then slams her locker shut. "We should probably get to class Tucker." I nod and walk her to her class, while she gives a small smile and walks in. I make my way through the crowded hallway, into my own classroom. It was the first period of the day, and it was free for me to get the rest of my calculus homework done. As I look at the last question, I can only wonder… 'Danny, where are you now?'

_**Normal POV**_ _(Danny's House)_

Danny is slouching over his bowl of cereal; his apparent expression of sadness is etched on his face. "You know Danny; you should go to school and face it. I know you're sad, but this is no time for you to go all depressed. What about the ghosts?" Jazz whispers the last part, and rolls her eyes as Danny just keeps sitting there without responding. "Mom and Dad can handle them." Came the monotone voice. Jazz's look holds surprise at her little brother. For him to just up and say that was far from surprise, it was more a confusion and anger. She felt anger at him for him being so selfish, and confusion for him to even say that. 'I've had enough. I hate being a bitch, but I think it's necessary.' Jazz huffs and stands. "Look here Danny; enough is enough and I think you know what I mean! I'm tired of having a depressed little brother; I want you to be yourself! So what if you heard that?! Maybe she is just in _denial_; Denial being the key word! Get up Danny Fenton, you are going to school like it or not!" Danny glares at his sister but decides not to push it. "Fine."

_Meanwhile… (Sam's POV)_

How long had it been since I last saw him? Had it been week; or maybe a month? Something inside me missed him, but I paid it no mind. That feeling has been there before… All though I was concerned for his well-being I had never given much thought towards it being something more. I impatiently tap my fingers on my desk, hoping to get the answer to my question that way. When I hear the door creak open, I look up. All the other students do to, but I focused solely on him. The boy with the blue eyes, the boy that had unknowingly stole my train of thought. "Sorry for being late Mrs. Biyurd. It won't happen again, I promise. I've been frequently sick these past few weeks. Can I have an extra credit for my class?" Mrs. Biyurd smiles and nods at him. "Here you go Danny. There's a few papers in here explaining how to solve some problems you haven't been taught in absence, I will give you your test Friday. Study hard Mr. Fenton." Danny nods and slowly walks towards the seat next to mine, sitting down and beginning to study for his test. I look back down at my test, finally working out the answer for my test. 'That must mean X=23… Alright, next question.' As I skim down the page, I find an easy one, and I decide to do that one first. After doing that one, time flies. I finish my test and return it to the new permanent teacher's desk. She smiles and tells me to go draw or read. The rest of the time goes by in awkward silence, Danny never even looking at me.

Lunch was a killer. He wasn't even paying one bit of attention to me. He looked and talked to Tucker, but he wouldn't even look at me. When he did, there was something different about him that sent shivers up my spine. Did he hate me? Something did split right. I hated the fact that he didn't talk to me; I hated the fact that I wasn't the center of his attention. A bit of an attention hog, yes? I gaze at him, and he stirs under my gaze. I wasn't letting him off that easy. We hadn't even noticed that Tucker had slipped away to try his luck with Valerie. He finally cracked. "What is it Sam?" I flinch at the tone of voice, it sounded cold and harsh. "Why haven't you talked to me all day?" Danny sighs and replies coldly. "Your parents don't want me socializing with you. Isn't that right?" I growl. "_Since when do you listen to my parents?!_" Danny shakes his head at me. "I thought maybe you could figure that out yourself. You… You wouldn't understand." He gets up from his seat and dumps his tray at the trash line, putting his tray on the cabinet. He storms out of the lunchroom, leaving me utterly confused. I am confused at first. I hadn't even dawned on me. What was driving Danny up the walls so much lately? Was it my pushiness? What could possibly be revolting at the moment?

*You know Sam, I am your conscious and if I didn't know better, I'd say now you're just ignoring the feelings now.*

'Oh great, here we go.'

*Let's just get to business. You need to look inside of yourself, find the feelings that you have been so hastily pushing away.*

'Look, I don't have time for this. Go away. Shoo. Shoo now.'

*Alright, you'll regret it though.*

_Meanwhile… (Normal POV)_

"Look, Tucker… Please. I need you to cover for me in the last class. I can't take anymore. I know I shouldn't be this rude, but I have no choice. I just… I need to go looking for some ghosts or something. Vent off my frustrations." Tucker sighs and stands from the outside table. "I guess." "Thanks Tuck. I owe you one."

_Later that evening… Sam's Residence_

To Sam, the most boring part of the day was the homework or her parents after school. Sam always finished her homework record time, but tonight, she seemed different. Like, she had never even thought through one problem without difficulty. Her mind was still on the boy with the ghost powers. She thought about him for a few minutes, running through what she had felt every time she had seen or accidently bumped into Danny. She chuckled when she recalled the day he had acted weird, just out of character for himself. He had acted like a big goofball. She found it amusing really. She loved him in his usual mood though too. She recalled how he had saved her from that scary lunch lady ghost who had tried to get her to eat… really disgusting meat. She despised meat, hated it actually. Then there was the time on the hill they had shared a small kiss. She still got confused every now and then. Often when she thought about the kiss she would feel butterflies in her stomach and get all giddy. "Get to work!" She tells herself demandingly. As she finishes her homework, a knock comes to her door. "Come in." She hears the door click open, and watches as her mother walks into the room. "Sam, you know, me and your father talked about it… We decided to let you know that we think you should do whatever makes you happy. But, we are still going to try putting you in colorful clothes." Sam chuckles and shakes her head at her parents try at humor. "I will still decline each try." Sam's parents chuckle, and go back out, closing the door behind them. Before Sam even knows it time flies by and it's time for bed. She hops into the shower, and comes out totally relaxed. She walks to her closet, choosing a black velvet nightie to lie down in her bed in. She wishes Danny would make sense; wishes that she would make sense. As she lies down in her bed, she rethinks things a bit more before she goes to bed.

Morning arrives as the alarm clock makes its declaration for school. Sam bangs on it with her fist, hoping it will hear her pleas to shut up. When it doesn't, she finally bangs on the snooze button. She stretches and walks hastily towards the bathroom, starting with washing her teeth. She takes off her nightie, and steps into the shower, groaning as the hot water hits her tense muscles. Last night she had a restless sleep; involving Danny, Ghosts, and a lot of physical intercourse and some means of rape. Her dreams had been vividly real since the day Danny had disappeared. As she steps out of the shower, she rushes around her room to gather her clothes and put her stuff in her bag. He thoughts drift off to the day before when Danny had said the harshest thing. How could she possibly know he would listen to her parents? Sam started to think more and figured it was probably something more than Danny led her on to believe. She finishes getting ready, dressed in her usual attire. She rushes downstairs, gets something to eat, and heads out for school when she's finished. She finds Tucker waiting with Danny outside, and they all walk together to face the day as the group they used to be. However, the figure looming in the shadows wasn't seen or sensed. "Soon Sam… Not now… But soon…" The shadow laughs evilly, before slipping through alleys and streets following unnoticed by the happy group. Sometimes, it was best to be in the shadows with that phantom boy around. Especially when you're not a ghost.

Sam felt shivers run up her spine at lunch. She couldn't run the feeling; it was like someone was watching her. "Um, it feels like someone is watching me…" Tucker and Danny give her a glance, and see she's riled up. "No one's staring at you Sam." Danny replies. "Fine; whatever. I really don't have time for this. I'll be outside." She dumps her tray, and Danny's eyes are on her as she walks out. "Alright, Tuck. Lay me the deal." Tucker snickers and picks up his P.D.A., shoving it into Danny's face. "You have to get Sam to realize she loves you."

A/N: This is going nowhere fast. Sorry once again for the late update, but I had a feeling that you would love this. It's more a filler I suppose. My next update will be by sheer luck. Thanks for the support, and once again, criticism is welcome.

Responses to my reviews:

Animelover931: I know I already responded but thanks again! I hope this chapter satiates your hunger!

Chocolate365: Yes, I can try to be more careful, but the whole point of the story is cussing. That's why it's rated M.

Abbey: Here you go. No, it isn't over yet. I can't really tell you either though. XD

Makorrarocks: Thanks for the million stars. I appreciate it. Also, I love makorra. Best. Thing. Ever.

Lolaramo01: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I appreciate that you love it. I hope this chapter makes up for the late update, it's over 13 pages.


	3. A quick update from Jaegermeister97

_Authoress' Note. Hey guys, it has been too long since I updated this, huh? Sorry for the inconvenience, but while I was away for almost two years I decided not to continue trying to save this thing. It has nowhere to go, and nothing was really thought through when it was typed. I figure it like this... give me a solid week to remember how to type and stuff, and I'll have the best Danny Phantom story I can muster up. ~Jaegermeister97_


End file.
